


The Scars We Don't See

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murders solved, case closed. Didn't feel like a win, though.</p><p>Tag to the ep "Vendetta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars We Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 155: Scars.

Hutch had been lucky, and we both knew it. The explosive could've easily taken his whole hand off. As it was, he'd been in a world of hurt, but my partner is nothing if not determined. He worked through it and we closed the case together. This wasn't a win we'd be celebrating, though. Nobody won.

The doctor had said the burns were second-degree, that the muscles weren't compromised. "I realize it's painful, Sergeant. But trust me, you'll be as good as new. There probably won't even be any scars." 

There aren't. Not on his hand, anyway. Damn Artie Solkin.


End file.
